


Pet to a Vampire

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Supernatural, True Blood (TV)
Genre: Beating, Blood Drinking, Chains, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Prostitution, Graphic Description, Heavenly Blood, Hunters, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Physical Abuse, Possessive Eric, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:35:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Castiel went to Shreveport, LA to find out about rouge vampires. He didn't know going to a club called Fangtasia would led him to being a prisoner of a vampire. Now his only hope is that his friends, Sam and Dean would save him, or that the authorities would come. After all the vampire's were known to the world, and he hoped that someone was coming for him. Cas only hopes help will arrive before it is too late.





	1. Chapter 1

Eric watched as the patrons moved around Fangtasia, trying to get a vampire to notice them. He couldn’t help but laugh at that, for he knew that most of the humans in his club didn’t stand a chance. The desperation was strong in the air, and Eric felt disgusted. His eyes drifted around the club, and watched as the humans tried helplessly to get the attention of any vampire that would even glance their way. A human tried to make their way towards him, and he simply gave him a hungry look, and caused the human to back away. Eric was growing bored of the crowd, and knew he needed to check on his new pet. Ever since humans learned that vampires existed, his club had grown in popularity, and the hunters were kept at bay. “Pam.” Eric quietly spoke. His eyes watched as his child made her way effortlessly through the crowd.

“What?” Pam asked. Eric couldn’t help but let a small smile form across his mouth. Her attitude was just perfect, and he didn’t want her to change.

“Watch the bar for a little bit.” Eric informed her. “I’m getting a drink.” He could feel the jealousy forming in her eyes. Not that he blamed her, his new pet’s blood did taste amazing. It was something new on Earth, something he never tasted before. In a blink of an eye, Eric got up from his thrown and was at the basement door. He knew it was dangerous to be feeding during business hours, but he needed to satisfy his hunger. Eric looked around and quickly entered the room, securing the door tightly. Slowly, Eric made his way down the stairs, loving the smell in the air, and that smell was fear. He could hear chains rattling, and he knew that his pet knew he was coming. Eric loved a good game, so he decided to slowly walk down the rest of the way. With each step, he heard the heart rate of his pet increase, and that made his mouth water. Fear always made the blood taste sweeter, and this was especially true with his new pet. “What’s wrong, pet?” Eric slowly asked, as he reached the bottom of the stairs. His eyes landed on the half-naked man he had chained up. Eric loved the blue eyes of his new pet, and thought those were his striking feature.

Eric watched as the man pulled at the restraints, and he smiled. He could smell and see the fear going through his pet’s eyes and movements. The face of his pet was glistening, and Eric could tell that his pet was crying. “How beautiful you look, pet.”

The man started to cry a fresh wave of tears, and Eric laughed. He watched as the man started to breath heavier, and he could hear the man trying to plead through the gag. The begging was all muffled, but with Eric’s hearing, he could tell what the man was saying. “Thought you could use the company for a little bit.”

Eric watched as the bound man pulled at the restraints, screaming through the gag. He merely laughed at the man’s attempts, and walked over to the small table he had placed in the room. Eric grabbed a few things out of a draw, and made his way back to his pet. “It’s just for a quick drink, then I’m going to my office.” He held the needle and slim tube up, as well as a glass. He watched his pet struggle harder against the restraints. “It will be quick.” Eric approached the man, and slowly reached out and stroked the man’s arm, loving how the man shook under his touch. The blood pumping through the veins was driving Eric crazy, and he knew that he needed to feed. Through his touching, he found the perfect vein, and pierced the vein with the needle, watching the blood begin to flow. As it approached the end of the tube, Eric held his glass underneath and watched as the blood flowed into the glass. The delicious smell of the blood was giving off was driving him crazy, and it was taking everything in him not to rip into his pet’s throat. When the glass was half full, Eric quickly took the needle out and forced all the remaining blood in the tube, into his glass. “I’ll see you later.”

Eric headed back up the stairs, and slowly sipped the blood. His mouth watered as the blood ran over his tongue and down his throat. The taste was amazing and it took everything in him not to down the entire glass. _What kind of human is that? _Eric thought. He made his way to his office and sat in his chair. The memory of how he came into possession of his new pet swirled in his mind, and he just smiled. Eric didn’t believe in fate, but he couldn’t help but wonder if it was fate that brought his pet to him. Another sip, and it took all his self-control not to go back into the basement and sink his fangs into his pet’s throat. Just sitting there, he looked at the wall and saw how a chain and collar were there. An idea struck him. “Pam.”

Within a few seconds, Pam was entering the room, looking aggravated. “What now Eric?” Eric couldn’t help but smile. He had to admit that she was very loyal and would do whatever he asked, even though she could have a bit of an attitude.

“Go to the basement. Bring my pet to my office, and chain him to the wall over there.” Eric explained. He pointed to where the chain and collar were, and proceeded to take another sip of the blood. “And if you are quick about it, I may be generous and allow you to have a sample of my pet’s blood.”

Eric watched as Pam quickly turned heal, and vanished out the door. He didn’t have to wait long, for within a few seconds Pam was securing his pet to the wall. “I’ll be back later for a taste Eric.” She turned heal and left once again.

Once Pam left the room, Eric made his way to where his pet was. He knelt in front of his pet and just stared into the eyes of his pet. “Your blood is delicious, the best I’ve ever had.” He listened as the man whimpered behind the gag. Eric simply reached out and slowly began to stroke his pet’s face. “I’ll take the gag off, if you don’t make a fuse. It will also make it easier for you to eat when Pam brings your dinner.” Eric explained. He continued to stroked the man’s face, enjoying the small shakes going through his pet’s body. “Do we have a deal?”

The man shook his head quickly, and Eric smiled. He reached around the man’s head and released the gag. Slowly, Eric removed the gag, and just listened as the man was heavily breathing. “Th…thank you.”

Eric smiled as he went back to his desk, and took another sip of the blood. The taste was something the he was never going to get used to, and he smiled at the thought. His eyes drifted back to the area where his pet was, and studied as the man tried to make himself disappear into the wall. “What is your name, pet?” Eric watched as the man flinched, and he smiled. It was just driving him crazy, and it was taking all his self-control not to kill his pet and drain all the blood out. “I asked you a question, pet. What is your name? I do not like to repeat myself. And you better not lie to me, pet. I will be able to tell.”

The man wished he would disappear into the wall, still trying to understand how he ended up where he was. He was sent here by his friends on a case, to get information, and somehow, he ended up a prisoner of the vampire. The man slowly swallowed, knowing that the vampire would hurt him if he didn’t answer. “Castiel.” The man quietly spoke. Cas wrapped his arms around his legs and huddled closer to the wall. “My name is Castiel.”

The name sounded heavenly to Eric, and he let it bounce around in his mind. “Castiel.” Eric thoughtfully spoke. He took another sip of the blood, and smiled. “Tell me Castiel, why does your blood taste different from another human’s blood?” He watched as his pet moved closer to the wall. Eric finished off the blood and decided to approach his pet once again. “Tell me why? Tell me why your blood tastes so different?”

Castiel wanted to escape, and wanted to get back to the Winchester’s, but he was a prisoner to the vampire. “I…I don’t know why. Just let me got. I only came for information.” Cas couldn’t move quick enough as he felt the vampire’s cold hands on his face, forcing his head against the wall. “Please! I just needed information and then I’ll be out of your hair!” He couldn’t stop himself from shaking, and still didn’t understand how he had become a pet. “It’s against the law for your kind to imprison humans! GAH!” The teeth pierced his flesh, and he couldn’t help but cry out. He could feel the vampire slowly drink his blood, and he wished he had the strength to push the vampire off. The only problem is he didn’t know how long he had been the vampire’s prisoner, and he was weak from being drained and lack of food. To feel the blood being sucked out of his body yet again, was making him light headed. Before he knew it, the teeth were out of his neck, and he could feel the blood seeping out of the wounds. “L…let me go.”

Eric simply licked his lips, enjoying the taste of his pet’s blood that lingered in his mouth. “With how your blood tastes, I can never release you.” Eric happily spoke. “You came poking around here, and so you are paying the price. I could always simply glamour you, make you a mindless idiot to perform on the stage. Letting any vampire sink their fangs into you. You would probably be dead by now with the way you taste, pet.”

Cas couldn’t stop himself from hyperventilating. The way the vampire spoke sickened him, but he knew that the vampire wasn’t lying either. He only wondered why Dean and Sam hadn’t come for him yet. _Do they even know I’m missing? _Cas thought. “I won’t say anything. I’ll forget everything. Just let me go.” Cas was only there for a case anyway, for they had reports of rogue vampires attacking humans. It was made difficult since vampires decided to expose themselves, and hunters had to be careful if they set out killing the monsters. All he remembered was speaking to a red head vampire, and then the blonde vampire attacking him. Cas felt fingers digging into his face, and he was forced to look at the vampire in the eyes.

“You were asking questions. Questions that could hurt the peaceful reputation that vampires are working on building.” Eric spoke. He was tempted to drink some more blood from his pet, but he could tell how weak Cas was, and drinking anymore blood would cause serious damage to his pet. “Now answer my question. Why is your blood different?” That was the one thing that Eric wanted to know, had to find out with his pet.

“I…I’m an angel.” Cas whispered. He knew that the vampire could hear him, and he knew if he tried to do much movement he was going to pass out. “I’m an angel of the Lord.” Cas couldn’t help but flinch as he felt the vampire’s nails digging into his face. _Just let me go! _He breathed a sigh of relief when the fingers left and the vampire walked back to the desk. Once he heard the chair scrapping the floor, Cas dared to look in the direction of the vampire and saw that he was writing something. The sound of the door opening had his eyes darting to the door to see the red headed vampire walk in, holding a bag.

“I got the human some food as requested.” Pam spoke. Cas watched as she entered the office and placed the bag down near him. He didn’t even read what was on the bag, but quickly began to dig into the bag and began devouring the first thing he grabbed. “I hope you don’t mind Eric. I got him fast food, didn’t feel like finding anything fancy for him.”

“No. Just food so he can keep up his strength.” Eric spoke. “I did promise you a taste Pam, and if take a quick sip, then you can sample him.” He watched as Pam grabbed a hold of his pet and forced the angel to stand. “Just don’t get addicted to his blood. It’s apparently angelic, no telling when we’ll get another one like him.”

Cas was simply too weak to fight back as the vampire forced him to stand, and he dropped the burger he was in the middle of eating. His body was shaking, afraid that he was going to die at the hands of the vampires. At least he learned the names of his captures. “Don’t.” It was all he could say before he felt teeth sinking into his throat once again. He felt the blood leaving his body, and felt that he was on the verge of passing out. Before he had time to react, he felt the cold hard floor underneath him. His vision was fading in and out, but he heard Eric yelling at Pam to get out, and then nothing. Cas prayed that either he was dead, or that he would wake up from the nightmare. He prayed that Sam and Dean were on their way to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

_ Cas just walked around the small hotel room, feeling the bruise forming on his face. It was his fault, he angered Dean, and deserved that hit. He knew he shouldn’t had said anything to Sam about his relationship with Dean or how Dean was sometimes aggressive with him. But Same caught him off guard with the question and the words left his mouth before he could stop them. He knew the mark was what he deserved, for it served to remind him not to speak ill of Dean again. His whole body began to tremble when he heard the door handle jiggle, and his eyes stayed frozen on the door, watching as both Dean and Sam entered the room. Cas’s eyes travelled to the food bag that Dean was carrying and he felt his mouth water, for he was hungry and he couldn’t recall the last time Dean allowed him to eat a full meal. His eyes simply watched as the brothers entered the laughing and joking. Cas let out a shaky breath, but felt himself relax slightly. Slowly, he could feel his feet walking towards them, and he felt himself putting the smile on his face, but froze. His eyes caught Dean’s eyes and the fear going through him froze him to the spot. Cas knew Dean was pissed and he could feel his body shake._  
_ “Come on Cas, we got burgers and fries.” Sam happily spoke. His voice broke through the fear that he was feeling, and he shook his head. He made his way towards the table and took a seat next to Dean. Everything in him was screaming to sit by Sam, but he knew that would only anger Dean. “What happened to your face Cas?”_  
_ Cas felt himself tense up, and he did not want to start another fight. He also didn’t want to give Sam a reason to stay in the room when it’s time to sleep. “I lost my footing when I got out of the shower and caught the door handle.” He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw that Dean was staring at him. His heart was beating so fast, that he truly believed that it was going to pound out of his chest. The answer seemed to satisfy Sam and they went back to eating._  
_ Cas didn’t pay attention as the conversation went on, only interjecting and laughing where appropriate. He was concentrating more on the food, savoring each bite, knowing Dean would restrict food again. All too soon, Sam was saying night and left the room to go to adjacent room. He could feel his body shake, knowing that Dean was just staring at him, and he knew that Dean was going to punish him. “D…Dean…”_  
_ “Strip and get on the bed.” Dean sternly ordered. Cas felt his heart racing and he slowly began to strip, being careful not to aggravate the bruises that were healing. When he was naked, he went to the bed and got on his hands and knees on the bed. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes, but he held them back. He just listened as Dean walked toward the bed and he felt his body jump when Dean’s hand began to stroke his body. “I’m going to fuck you so hard for opening your mouth to Sammy, you stupid bitch.” The words stung and his body shook, but he didn’t move. “And to make up for your stupidity, I came to an arrangement with Sam.” Cas's mind raced, trying to figure out what that meant. “You’re going to go to two places in Louisiana. You’re going to go to Bon Temps and Shreveport.” Cas was concentrating on his breathing, listening as he heard Dean strip and felt hum get on the bed. “And the task is simply, that even a stupid bitch like you can understand. Go and find out about rouge vampires, and report back. Simple. Understand Angel?”_  
_ Cas shook his head yes, and slowly felt the tears fall down his face. His body was shaking as he felt Dean’s cock near his ads, and he felt him enter. He knee that he was in for a rough night._  
Darkness was around him, and all noise around him was not making any sense. Slowly he could feel his sight returning, but everything was blurry. The last thing he could recall was a female vampire sinking her fangs into his neck. Cas heard people walking around, and part of him hoped that he was being rescued. He wanted to call out, but panic ran through him as he felt a gag in his mouth. Feeling the gag brought all his reflexes to life and he tried to move. More panic coursed through him, and his eyes drifted around the room. He was relieved to slightly see that his pants were still on. A bright light came into view, and his vision became blurry again.  
“He’s going to be alright.” He heard a female voice echo somewhere. “You’re lucky Eric that I was able to get enough blood to duplicate it and give him a transfusion.” Cas could feel his body shaking as he felt a needle pierce his skin. “You have to take better care of your pets.”  
“Will it taste the same Dr. Ludwig?” He hears his captor’s voice. His eyes tried to search to find the Vampire, but the limited movement made it impossible. “If what he said was true, then the blood was very angelic.” Cas listened for footsteps, and felt his heart racing. This was the last thing he wanted. “Calm yourself, pet.”   
Cas tried to pull himself free, but he could feel the restraints around his wrists. Tears stung his eyes, and could feel some rolling down his face. Just let me go. Cas thought. His body jumped as he felt a cold hand running along his face and his eyes travelled up to see Eric standing over him. He pulled at the restraints, but his body was still weak. _How much blood was drained from me?_ He just wanted freedom to go away. Cas felt a needle pierce his skin, but he had look at the spit. All he could do was shake as he felt Eric’s cold hand stroking his face. All Cas could think about was that Dean was going to be pissed that another man was touching him.  
“Try it.” Cas watched as a hand, he assumed it was Dr. Ludwig, hand Eric a small glass vile with a dark red substance. “I’m pretty sure it will taste the same to you.” His eyes watched as Eric took the vile from the doctor. “Like I said earlier, you’re lucky that there was enough blood to duplicate. Be more careful with your pets, and I will bill you for the service.” Cas watched as best he could as Dr. Ludwig carefully removed the needle and began to pack up.  
Cas’s eyes went back to Eric, and watched as the vampire downed the small vile of his blood. He could feel his body quack as a smile came across his face. “You’re work is excellent as always Dr. Ludwig. How long do I have to let him rest before I can drink from him again, or even use him in other ways?” The words sent fear through Cas’s body, and he wondered what the vampire was planning for him. Tears fell faster, and he couldn’t stop the yelp from coming behind the gag as he felt the vampire go back to stroking his face. “Calm yourself, pet. Calm yourself.”  
Cas hated that he was a prisoner, and that a vampire had him. To make things worse, Cas had no sense of time, and did not know how long he was out for. He simply watched as the doctor walked around and was checking the bag of what he could only assume was blood. “Well he’s been out for two days, and after this bag will be his last one, I would give him a day to recover, before you use him for whatever you want.”  
Fear went through him and he pulled at the restraints. _Two days!_ Cas just couldn’t believe he had been out that long. He wanted to escape, and hell just escape it all. He may have been an angel of the lord at one time, but without his grace, he was nothing. Cas would simply escape it all. Escape the life of the supernatural and just live out his days. His body couldn’t stop trembling as he felt Eric’s cold hand stroking his face, and slowly making its way down his chest. “I can work with that Dr. Ludwig. And you will be paid the usual way.”  
Cas was not aware of how long the last bag took, and before long, he was watching as best he could, the short Dr. Ludwig packing her stuff up, and Eric leading her put. He tried to pull at the restraints, and just gave up. His body was still too weak and he just felt his body go slack. All he had to do was get information, and somehow he screwed that up. _Dean was right._ Cas felt the tears falling down his face._ I couldn’t even do this simply job right._ He felt his heart skip a beat when he looked up to see that Eric was staring down on him. He weakly pulled at the restraints and hoped that his captor would free him. He froze as he felt Eric’s fingers slip under the gag, and he hoped the vampire would remove the gag. “I’ll remove this, but you will do exactly what I say. Otherwise you will find yourself chained and gagged in a cage, and used without any consideration. Understand?”  
Cas shook his head yes, and didn’t move as Eric removed the gag from his mouth. Of course he was use to being gagged, for Dean did it all the time, but it was different with a vampire. “Th…thank you.” Cas slowly spoke. He was thankful to have the gag removed and was surprised when a straw was held to his face, and without thinking, he wrapped his lips around the straw and began to slowly drink. It was cool water, and he hadn’t realized how dry his throat felt. A whimper escaped his mouth when the straw was taken away. “Let me go, please.” His body shook as he felt Eric’s hand slowly stroking his face, and his body. Dean will kill me when he finds out that someone else has touched me! Cas’s mind screamed at him.   
“Why are you so full of fear, pet?” Eric’s voice was cool and Cas could hear a bit of hunger in his voice. “All I have done so far is drink from you. Everything else will come when you are stronger.” The caring tone that Eric spoke it caused the tears to fall faster down his face, and he closed his eyes and tried to turn his head away. Cas heard the sound of something clicking and he quickly shot his eyes opened. His eyes saw that Eric was holding a chain, and he could feel the cool metal around his throat. “You are simply to beautiful to release, and your blood is something that I cannot live without now. You will be well taken care of as my pet, from now on.” There it was, the kindness, something he never heard from Dean and it was tearing at his heart.   
“I won’t say anything.” Cas pleaded out. He watched as Eric released the restraints from his wrists and ankles. He thought about running until he felt a pull on the collar. His eyes followed the chain and saw that Eric was gently pulling the chain. Though his body was still weak, he forced his body to move and follow the pull. “I won’t say anything. Just please let me go.” Cas couldn’t brace himself as he felt a quick tug, and before he knew it, he was standing in front of the vampire. His hands went for the collar, seeing if he could remove the device from his throat.  
“You came snooping in my area.” Eric hissed into Cas’s ear, causing Cas to whimper out. “You were trying to cause trouble for vampires, and an issue I was already dealing with.” Cas couldn’t stop his body from trembling, as he felt the vampires hand rub along his body. “I could’ve just used glamour on you. But that would be such a waste. Your blood is the best I’ve ever tasted.” A sudden pull of the chain, and Cas was on his hands and knees. He could feel the vampires eyes staring at him, and it pierced him to his soul. “Behave pet, and you will be rewarded. Now follow me like that.”   
Cas’s body trembled, and he felt himself slowly following the vampire on his hands and knees. I_t is no different than what Dean has forced me to do._ Those memories were swirling in his mind, and he couldn’t believe that he was still a prisoner. “Please just let me go.” A pull of the chain, and Cas knew that he wasn’t going to be set free.   
“This is my home, pet.” Eric spoke. The words caused him to jump, but he began looking around, and had to admit the vampire had a nice home. “You will be kept here most of the time. I will bring you back to Fangtasia when things settle down between myself and Pam. She is a little pissed that I removed her from your throat, before she could get a good drink from you.” Cas could feel where Pam's fangs had pierced his throat, wondering what else could’ve been done if Eric hadn’t removed her. “This is also where you will be trained.”  
_ Trained?_ The word sent a wave of fear through him, and he feared what that word meant. He had known that word meant from all the things Dean forced him to do. Just thinking about it all caused him to feel pain in all the areas Dean had tortured him and injured. _Why me?_ Cas thought. Though he could feel the vampire pulling on the chain, he couldn’t move. _Everyone screws up, but I seem to be punished more than anyone else._ Cas thought he heard Eric speak, but he couldn’t move. His vision was fading and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He’s heard of panic attacks, and now he was finally able to experience one. The tears fell faster, and before he knew what was happening, he felt his whole body being slammed into a wall. “Let me go!” It was all Cas could think to say, as he felt all hid emotions rising, and felt the tears fall down his face. The hands of vampire were cold and Cas couldn’t get his body to stop shaking.  
“I will not be letting you go.” Eric sternly spoke. The words caused Cas to shake, and he tried to swing at the vampire. “By the time I am done training you, you will be begging for everything I do to you. You will be obedient to me and you will love it all.”  
Before Cas could process what Eric said, he felt his body being turned around and his chest being slammed into the wall. Cas wanted to yell, but before be could make a noise, he felt something cold on his ads. It dawned on him that he was fully naked and could feel the vampires hand exploring his eyes. “Don’t.” It was all Cas could say, knowing he did not have the power to stop the vampire. _If only I had my grace back._ The thought stung, and he knew this was a punishment he deserved.  
“It seems that I will not be the first to take you.” Eric mused out. Cas didn’t know what to do, or say, so he just let the tears fall down as he felt Eric’s hand exploring his ass, prodding his sensitive hole with his fingers. “But I will be the last and best you ever had. And your skin is so beautiful.” The words sent chills throughout Cas’s body, and he feared what Eric was planning to do him. “You will be a marvelous pet.”  
Cas tried to pull at the hands, but his strength could not match that of Eric’s. He knew he made mistakes, but he did not deserve the punishment he had been forced to endure since he lost his grace. _First Dean, and now this vampire._ All his energy was gone, and he just let his body shake, the tears fall down, as he felt Eric’s cold hands exploring his body. _Why am I being forced to do this?_ The thought swirled around his head, and before another thought crossed his mind, he felt Eric’s fingers entangling his hair, and forcing his head to turn. Cas couldn’t fight it as he felt Eric’s lips entrapping his and felt the vampires mouth move against his. He couldn’t fight it, and just let the vampire do what he wanted. Cas felt his body being turned once again, and he felt the cold hard wall against his back. The hands were roaming his body and Cas had no power to fight. He just let Eric do whatever he wanted. When their lips parted, Cas could barely breath. Fear ran through him as he felt Eric’s fangs grazing his neck, for he did not know if he could survive another feeding. _Maybe it will finally kill me._ The thought terrified him, but he would finally be free.  
“I know I cannot drink from you, pet.” Eric’s voice purred in his ear. Cas felt himself releasing the breath he had been holding. He couldn’t stop his skin from crawling as he felt the fangs scraping across his neck. Cas could feel Eric purring against his neck, and everything in him was screaming to run. “Always remember, pet. You ever try to escape, and I promise it will be the biggest mistake of your life. Now let’s finish the tour before the sunrises. I still need to get you accommodated to your new sleeping arrangements.”  
Cas felt his heart skip a beat at the words. _Did he read my mind?_ Cas couldn’t process the thought, as he felt a sharp tug on the collar. He quickly got on his hands and knees to follow the vampire. His whole body became fully aware of how naked he truly was. The cold ground penetrated through his flesh and caused him to take a sharp breath. “I will work on trying to keep the floors warm for you. It has been a while since I have had a human pet, but never one as beautiful as you.” Cas just kept his head bowed, letting the tears fall down his face, listening to Eric speak. He wanted to tune the vampire out, but Eric’s words kept penetrating through his mind.  
Cas felt a sharp tug on the collar and noticed that Eric was leading up the stairs. His body shook, knowing what going up the stairs meant, but he followed. Cas had no choice, ignoring the pain he was feeling on his hands and knees and slowly followed the vampire up the stairs. Everything in him screaming to run, for once he was up the stairs, he knew all to well what that meant. It meant his freedom was truly gone, and that the Winchesters were never going to find him. He just kept his eyes down, following the vampires lead. “Let’s get you into a shower before I get you settled into your lodgings for the day.” The words brought Cas out of his head, and he looked to see that there was a large standing shower in front of them. His eyes just watched as warm water started to come down from the head. “Be quick pet.”  
Cas watched as Eric dropped the chain and pointed to the shower. Slowly, Cas stood, keeping his head down, and entered the shower. The water caused him to jump, but he enjoyed the feeling on his skin. He didn’t realize he was cold, until he felt his body break out in goosebumps from the warm water. The water felt amazing and he could feel the tension slowly leave his body, for he couldn’t recall the last time he had been allowed a proper shower. Dean always insisted on baths, and he would always clean me. Cas shook his head, and just concentrated on the warm water running over him. His eyes found the shampoo/conditioner mixture and slowly began to clean his hair. _At least he’s not trying to have his way with…_ “No!” It was the only word that Cas could speak, as he felt the vampire’s body against his, and before he could move his arms were restrained against the shower wall somehow. “Please. Please, don’t.” Cas whimpered out. He was hoping he could shower without being raped, just once he would like that.  
“You’re so beautiful, pet.” Eric's words buzzed around in his head. He could feel Eric’s body against his, and he could feel Eric’s cock near his hole. “It will be a quick one, pet. Day is not too far off, and we have to get you settled into your sleeping area. And I will not drink from you, for you still need to recover.”  
Cas shook his head back and forth, hating that he was going to raped. It wouldn’t be the first time, Dean did it plenty of times, and sometimes he just let it happen. Agreeing to it would help lessen any pain Dean would cause him. Despite the warm water, his body felt cold as he felt Eric’s hands run along his body and felt the vampires cock rub between his ass cheeks. “No.” It was hardly above a whisper, heck he wasn’t even sure he made a sound, but he knew the vampire heard him. Cas felt the cock slowly start to make its way in and Cas just let his body go limp. He knew begging or pleading would fall on deaf ears, so he just made it so he would feel less pain. A whimper escaped his mouth as he felt Eric’s cock get fully inserted into him, and felt Eric’s lips upon his neck. All he wanted was for this to be over.  
“I shall speak to Dr. Ludwig and see if she has anything to make this hole tight again.” Eric hissed into his ear. Just thinking about what that meant, caused him to shake his head. If he was crying, his tears were being wiped away with the water. “It seems whoever had you last is the same size as me. Very rare in a human.”  
Cas tried to block the words out, but he felt Eric grab his hips and felt the cock begin to move in and out of him. At another time in his life, he could almost call it love making, but he knew exactly what was going on, and he was being raped. The only sounds he was able to make were small whimpers as he felt Eric move in and out of him, and felt the vampires hands explore his body. Cas hated every minute of it and tried to close his eyes, only to quickly open them as he felt Eric’s fingers become entangled in his hand. He felt his head being turned to an awkward angle, and could see the hunger in Eric’s eyes. He had no time to react as he felt Eric’s mouth entrapping his once again, and felt how hungry Eric’s mouth was. Cas simply moved his mouth, knowing it did no good to fight. He could feel his whimpers vibrating in Eric’s mouth, and felt Eric purring in his. Cas could feel Eric’s pace quicken, and felt the vampires other hand make its way down to his own cock and balls. He gasped inside Eric’s mouth, as he felt the vampire begin to stroke his own member. His whole body was feeling warm, as time was lost to him. He could feel Eric picking up the pace, hid stroking getting more demanding, and his forever kiss more fierce and hungry. Cas was no longer aware of what was happening as he felt the vampires body pick up, and before he was aware of anything else, he felt his whole body come alive. His mind became clouded, and he felt confused.   
Finally there mouths broke apart, his body went limp, and he felt his body fall. All within a short amount of time, Cas realized that Eric had released him from the wall. “Truly amazing pet.” Cas was panting heavily, and he couldn’t feel anything. He had no more energy, and watched in a haze as Eric turned the water off, and began to drag him out of the shower. Cas couldn’t move and simply let the vampire move him. He felt a towel patting him dried, and whimpered as he felt the vampires hand incase his sensitive cock and gave a light tug. “Hope you enjoyed that, pet. For now though, you will be caged down here. Can’t have you pleasuring yourself to anyone else right now.”  
Cas couldn’t move, and watched that within a blink of an eye, he could feel a strange device entrapping his cock and balls. He didn’t fight, didn’t move, for he had no energy. His breath was still heavy, and his body was still sensitive, and he didn’t resist as he felt Eric drag him out of the restroom. Before Cas knew it, he was being forced into a cage, and felt metal cuffs being locked around his wrists. “You have plenty of room to be comfortable and get to the inflatable bed.” Eric’s voice echoed in his head. His eyes travelled to try and see what Eric was talking about, but he was drained. Cas listened as the door to his cage was closed, and Cas simply let his eyes drift closed. He hoped that he would be rescued soon.


End file.
